hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Parodies(Manga)
Hayate no Gotoku is a foremost authority on parodies among manga, with them being laced throughout the entire series. Some are obvious, while most are hidden and hard to notice without the help of Translator Notes, and some even escape the notice of the skilled translators. Here is an extensive list to many, but most likely not all, of the parodies contained in Hayate no Gotoku.(Ignore the last sentence for now, as it will take some time to put them all up. Also please no one edit anything on this page until these statements in parenthesis are gone, that'll be when I'm done) Chapter 8 :: Tsukoyomi Moon Phase :Chapter Title : Hellbound Because of Nekomimi Mode ::This chapter title is a reference to the opening song of Tsukoyomi Moon Phase titled "Nekomimi Mode" Chapter 12 :: "Boktai Series" :Chapter Title : The New "Boktai This chapter title is a reference to the "Boktai" games for GBA and NDS in which you use the sun as a power source. Chapter 29 : Page 2 "Gundam Series" :: Nagi makes a direct reference to Gundam when telling the customer his choice of animes is bad. : Chapter 34 : Page 8 "G Gundam" :: When Nagi is contemplating the events of her first day back to school, where Hayate ultimately ended up failing in escorting her to, since hiring Hayate, she directly quotes Dr. Kasshu, father of Domon(the main character of Mobile Fighter G Gundam),to show that her mind is clear and settled when she decides to let Hayate attend Hakuou Academy. : Chapter 35 : Page 7 "Gundam Series" :: During Hayate and Hinagiku's first meeting, Hinagiku asks if Hayate was the rumored Sanzen'in Butler that is said to be the incredible reincarnation of a gentleman and a Gundam. : Chapter 37 : Page 15 "Gundam Series" and "Pretty Cure" :: When Ayumu first confesses to Hayate, a backdrop image of two Gundams are cosplaying as Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro, the main protagonists of Pretty Cure, appears as Hayate tries to reject her by saying he's only interested in 2-D characters. Chapter 47 : Page 9 "G Gundam" :: Nagi demands that Hayate calls her the Undefeated of the North, South, East, West, and Central. Chapter 49 : Page 9 "Zeta Gundam" and "Gundam ZZ" :: Nagi reprimands Wataru for his outburst hitting him over the head with a chair and telling him to watch his mouth if he's going to ask for a favor like a Haman Karn. Chapter 50 : Page 7 "Death Note", "Genshiken", and "Moeyo Pen" :: As Nagi ponders how Hayate hasn't been looking at her recently, she reshelves her Death Note. She comes to believe that a cold demeanor will solve her problems while visualizing Sasahara and Madarame from Genshiken as a successful example. She then proceeds to justify the answer that she reached by saying the Honoo-sensei from Moeyo Pen has also said that true love means more if it's chased. : Page 12 "Death Note" :: Nagi uses Light Yagami's trademark line "Just As Planned" and sinister grin. : Page 15 "Titanic" :: Sakuya reveals that her cruise ship was named and designed after the famous Titanic. : Page 16 "Gundam 0083" :: Sakuya's "Titanic" is hijacked by the Delaz Fleet, a rengade group of Zeon forces leftover from the One Year War. Chapter 51 : Chapter Title "Titanic", "Star Wars", and "Die Hard" :: The title of th chapter, "Titanic Episode 4 With A Vengeance", is a combination of several famous movies. Chapter 82 : Page 6 "Gundam SEED" and "Gundam SEED Destiny" :: When Nagi first looks at Shiranui for the first time, she see "the SEED", the Super Evolutionary Element Destined-factor. The people that can possess it are said to be the next stage of human development. : Chapter 95 : Page 2 "Gundam SEED" and "Gundam SEED Destiny" :: The SP try to convince Maria that they are no match against Kotetsu, whom had kidnapped Nagi, by using a analogy where they are the "Naturals" with normal capabilities and first class butlers like Kotetsu are "Coordinators" with super enhanced capabilities. : Page 4"Gundam SEED Destiny" :: Hinagiku is wearing the Meer Campell, the Lacus Clyne impersonator. Chapter 120 : Page 2 "Gundam", "Zeta Gundam", and "Char's Counterattack" :: Maya is showing Nagi the outfit of Char Aznable, one of the main antagonists of the three above stated series. Chapter 135 : Page 9 "Gundam 0083" :: The ghost priest, Lynn, likens the skill of Haru's maid uniform to that of Gerbera Tetra, one of the many prototype Gundams from the Gundam Development Project. Chapter 139 : Page 2 "Gundam SEED" :: Nagi talks about the plot of episode 35 of "Gundam SEED", where instead of saying Kira Yamato, she says Tera Yamato. Chapter 142 : Page 11 "Gundam SEED" and "Gundam SEED Destiny" :: When Aika discovers that Chiharu is secretly working as a maid, she enters SEED mode to quickly process all the embarrassing information for later use. Chapter 147 : Page 13 "Gundam Series" and "Alice in Wonderland" :: Hayate starts the story of Alice in Wonderland by using a date and picture that would remind one of the Gundam series and Nagi responds "is Alice going to fight in a mobile suit", a mainstay of the series. Chapter 172 : Page 11 "Gundam 00" and "Vocaloids" :: Three of the Segawa Warriors are Gundam pilots. The anonymous girl character in the left would be Hatsune Miku. Chapter 219 : Page 1 "Gundam 00" :: Titles says we are not innovators, a group of humans that have supernatural capabilities beyond that of normal humans. Chapter 236 : Page 16 "Gundam Series" :: On the day of the supposed date between Hayate and Hinagiku in Mykonos, Greece, Hinagiku had been wearing a Gundam shirt. Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga